


Pick Someone Supportive

by rainbowglitterboots (elesbells)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elesbells/pseuds/rainbowglitterboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I have headcanons...and this time I decided to make one into a ficlet...my first ever one. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Someone Supportive

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Samina! xxx

“Babe? You awake?”

Harry rolled his eyes fondly, a soft smile dancing against his lips as he looked at his fiancé flailing around in their big bed, mumbling incoherently and looking very much like a disgruntled kitten.

“Yeah…’m now…”

Just hearing his fiancés raspy morning voice made a cosy heat settle in his veins. 

Biting his bottom lip, he slid the two trays of food on to their bedside table, taking Louis’ tea and carefully handing it to him.

“Careful it’s-”

“Hot. Yeah I know. Can think of something else that’s hotter though”

Laughter flew out of Harry’s lips and he shook his head fondly as his fiancé winked and smiled smugly at him.

“Shut it you…now…budge up, don’t want the sausage getting cold…”

Louis snorted into his tea.

“Yeah…we wouldn’t want that would we…wouldn’t want your saus-”

Before Louis could continue his innuendo-ridden sentence, Harry wedged a piece of golden buttery toast in between his lips, making his bright blue eyes widen in shock.

“Eat…” 

Harry chuckled, reaching for his own cup of tea and giving it a sip.

Once he had swallowed the last piece of his toast, Louis leant up and pressed a buttery messy kiss to Harry’s cheek.

“Lou!”

“Morning love. Can you pass me the tray, can’t reach from here…and don’t want brekkie getting cold do we…”

“You’re a menace…”

“Yeah…I am but…you’re stuck with me…”

“M'glad to be” 

Harry smiled, pressing a tender kiss to his fiancés temple, before reaching across and taking one of the trays and handing it to him, carefully resting it on his duvet-covered lap. 

“Thanks babe. This looks wicked.”

Harry smiled to himself, reaching for his own tray and tucking in alongside Louis. Each bite he took, he couldn’t help but smile. Home. They were both home and even if just for a while, he couldn’t be happier about it.

* * *  
Despite breakfast being devoured an hour or so ago, the couple were still lazing around in bed, relishing at being able to do so. After a few snuggles that had lead to a round of lazy morning sex, and another round of tea requested by Louis, Harry had asked if it would be okay to run lines. Louis being the supportive fiancé he was, jumped at the chance. It had been quite relaxed until Harry reached the one point he could never quite grasp.

“Fuck! I always forget that one damn line!…”

Harry threw the script down on the bed in frustration. He ran his hands over his face, grabbing for his long hair to push it back, only to remember it was much shorter now, thus adding to his frustration at only being able to grab at the messy array of curls sat atop his head.

Louis gently prised Harry’s hands away from his face and rubbed his bare back gently, the skin soft and warm underneath his palm. 

“Calm down love, you’re brilliant and you’re going to be absolutely fantastic. You’ve got this.”

Taking a few deep breaths, closing his eyes and feeling instantly calm at the sensation of the familiar hand against his skin, he blew out another breath and green eyes met blue.

“Look at you, what did I do to deserve you eh?”

Harry shrugged Louis’ hands away, his fingertips had been brushing and gently tugging at his springy messy curls. 

“Stop Lou…”

Harry could feel his cheeks heating up into a blush, and ducked his head down, before meeting Louis’ eyes once more.

Louis’ eyes were so so blue, practically smiling at him, matching the soft smile playing on his lips.

“Never. I am so SO proud of you baby”

Harry shook his head fondly, his whole face and body heating up upon his fiancés words.

“Oh my god Lou stop. I’m lucky to have YOU okay”

Harry’s eyes widened in concern at the sound of the self-depreciating laugh escaping Louis’ lips, the shrug of his shoulders not going amiss either.

“Yeah babe...fake girlfriend...fake ba-”

Harry placed his hand over Louis’ mouth immediately halting the rest of his sentence. His deep voice rang out around them, raspy and stern.

“STOP. I mean it. Don’t. EVER. Ever, put yourself down. It’s all going to be over soon okay. I’ve been here from the beginning and you know I’ll be here until the end. I’m not going anywhere Lou. You know that. You know that no matter how shit this all is, I understand, and we are in this. Together” 

He put severe emphasis on the last word, taking his hand away and widening his eyes into a look. One that would resonate with Louis and make him stop putting himself and their situation down any further. 

Louis sighed loudly and ran a hand over his face.

“Sorry. I just…I KNOW I should be grateful for the time we have right now but fuck Harry I just…I don’t want to go back…”

Swallowing hard, Harry reached across for Louis’ hand, linking their fingers and giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“I know Lou…I know but…listen it won’t be for long and I won’t even be here once filming starts either…”

“Yeah remind me to have stern words with Mr Nolan about that whole no phones, Internet bootcamp shit”

Harry brought their linked hands up to his lips, kissing Louis’ knuckles one by one before gently letting go and angling his body to face his fiancé head on, his hands sliding around Louis’ bare shoulders and down his arms, slowly caressing his skin up and down to calm his mood.

“Lou…come ON babe, we can do this okay. It’s just to help with the role and then I’ll be back and it’ll all be over for you…”

“Yeah I know…sorry…Sorry I’m such a shit”

Harry chuckled at that.

“Yeah but you’re MY shit…now come here, forget everything else, I’m gonna cuddle the fuck out of you…”

Louis melts into Harry’s chest easily, smirking against his warm bare chest, his eyes closing at the feeling of Harry’s large hands running all over his back.

“Mmm sounds good….maybe after I can fuck the cuddle out of you?”

Harry lets out a massive loud laugh, shaking Louis with the force of it, as he detaches himself and tackles Louis into the sheets whilst they tickle and play fight until they’re panting and breathless.

A few moments later as they’re snuggling contently, Louis being the little spoon for once. Harry’s lips pull themselves into a smirk, heat curling in his lower belly at his thoughts.

“Lou? You know what, I think I prefer your version” 

Before Louis can question his fiancés words, Harry’s suddenly pressing Louis into their mattress and rolling on top of him, a devilish look in his forest green eyes.

One roll of Harry’s hips against his own tells him all he needs to know, and as they both let out breathless moans as they rub against one another. Louis chuckles to himself, leaning up and surging forward to connect their lips into a passionate kiss.


End file.
